Roses with Masks
by The Ender Pickaxe
Summary: Winslow comes back home to see Cassie... well, he should have gotten used to it by now. T for gore, Youtuber abuse, possible swearing, demonic possession, etc.
1. Chapter 1

"CASSIE!" Winslow screamed, crashing into Cassie's house. He had seen one thing through the window. And he wasn't happy about it.

"Yeah?" Cassie asked innocently, hiding an axe behind her back.

"There's a dead youtuber on the floor!"

Cassie turned towards the dead, bloodied body of youtuber Logdotzip. She shrugged. "Oh… hey… how'd you get here?"

Winslow raised an eyebrow. "Caaaaaaass! What did you do?!

She raised her arms in surrender, dropping the bloody axe on the floor. "Me? Uh… I didn't do this!"

"Explain what happened, Cassie!"

"I've never seen him before in my life!"

"Why did you kill this youtuber, Cass?"

"I don't kill people… that is my least favourite thing to do!"

Winslow sighed. "Tell me, Cassie, exactly what you were doing before I came home!"

"Alright, um…" Cassie put her hand to her chin. "Well, I was in my room…"

"Okay."

"…reading a book…"

"Yes?"

"…and… uh… this guy just walked in…"

"Go on…"

"…so I went up to him…"

"Yes..?"

"…and I… bludgeoned him thirty-seven times in the chest."

Silence.

"CaaaaaAAAAASSSS! We talked about this! That kills people!"

"Oh, well, I didn't know that!"  
The hoodied friend sighed in disbelief. "How could you NOT know that?"

"Yeah… I'm in the wrong dimension. I suck."

Winslow glanced at the body in disgust, then pointed to Logdotzip's arms.

"What the Nether happened to his HANDS?!" He demanded.

"Say what?"  
"His hands. Why are they missing?"

Cassie said almost casually, "Well, I kind of… um… chopped them off. And cooked them up. And ate them."

"CASSIE!" Winslow stared at her in shock.

"What?" Cassie almost looked surprised at his reaction. "I was hungry! And well, y'know, I crave hands."

"Why in the Overworld would you do that?"

"I was hungry for hands! Give me a break, Win!"

"Cassie!"

"My stomach was making the rumblies…"

"Cassie…"

"That only hands could satisfy!"

"I'm worried about you, Cassie."

"I can see why. I mean, I kill people and eat hands, after all."

Winslow was already out the door.

* * *

 **EXPLAINING THIS RANDOM STORY: Winslow is human, and is Cassie's best friend. Jesse and his gang were not there to stop Cassie's killing spree. Therefore, all the Youtubers Cassie trapped in her 'mansion' are dead. And now Cassie's sorta unhinged and crazy. Ye.**

 **Okay, I wrote this because I need to defend myself from Writers Block! AAH! Anyways, this random writing thingy is based off Llamas With Hats, a comedy/tragedy made by FilmCow about a sociopathic llama and his friend! Sure, this chapter seemed funny (and a little disturbing) and all that, but I'm considering making this into a bigger story that will be about Cassie and her unstableness. Something around those lines, I'm still unsure how to execute this yet. More information will be shown next chapter if I decide to write it! So yeah. This could be a Pilot chapter. BAAAAAAAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

Again. Oooooof course. She _had_ to do it on a holiday.

"Cassie!" Winslow screamed. "What the Nether was all that?!"

As usual, Cassie shrugged. "I'm not sure what you're referring to!"

"You sunk an entire cruise ship, Cassie!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure that was me? I- I would think I'd remember something like that…"

"Cassie, I watched you launch a block of TNT into the captain's face!"

"That sounds dangerous!"

"You were throwing children off the ship!"

"That, uh... that must've been horrifying to watch!"

He wasn't done. "Then you started making out with the armour stands!"

"Well, thank Notch that the children weren't on board to see it!"

Winslow sighed, then noticed how… red and sticky… the lifeboat he was in was.

"Uhh.. Cass?" He asked slowly. "Why is the lifeboat all red and sticky?" He felt as if he already knew the answer.

Cassie looked down at her feet and almost looked surprised. "Well! I guess you could say it is red and sticky!"

"Cassie, what are we standing in?"

"Would you believe it's beetroot?"

Winslow scoffed. "No! I would not believe that!"

"Hmmm, apple juice?

"Nope."

"Boat nectar?"

"No!"

"Some of Notch's tears?"

"Tell me the truth, Cassie. Now."

She pouted like a five year-old. "Fine! It's the hilarious couple from 2B. The guys who do the Epic Proportions series."

"You mean PopularMMOs and GamingwithJen?"

"Yup."

"CASSIE!"

"But they were taking all the pumpkin pie!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

"I will not apologize for art!" Cassie sniffed.

"Where are the other lifeboats?"

Cassie's pouting behaviour dropped. "Whoa! You won the prize, I didn't even notice that!"

"Cassie. Where. Are. The. Other. Boats?"

"Looking at the trajectory of the moon and the sun… probably at the bottom of the ocean. I broke many parts of them…"

"Cassie!"

"I got a serious problem."

"Well, DUH! You are just terrible today!"  
"Aren't I always? No - wait - WAIT! Shhh! You hear that?" Silence. "That's the sound of forgiveness!"

"That's the sound of people drowning, Cassie."

"That is what forgiveness sounds like. Screaming and then silence."

* * *

 **I've decided to not do TOO much on this. Just rewrite the series with Cassie and Winslow... Yeah. But THAT'S because of multiple reasons. Oh, yeah, by the way, there is a poll on my profile that I highly request you do. So, yeah, cya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Winslow wasn't even surprised. Despite that, though, he still yelled, "Cassie, we're supposed to be on vacation!"

Cassie looked at him through some 3D glasses. "I don't know about you, my friend, but I'm having a lovely time here!"

"You toppled the government of a city in the sky, Cass."

"The people have spoken. Viva la resistance!" She put a hand on heart and saluted to a burning corpse.

"You pushed the Build Club leader into a giant slime!"

"He was a traitor and a scoundrel."

"He was trying to stop you from pushing other people into a giant slime!"

Suddenly, a foot kicked out… from Cassie's stomach?

"That was a foot," Cassie said, almost casually. "I seemed to have swallowed an entire person!"

"That would be the Founder, Cassie…" Winslow replied.

"Well then, no wonder my petition was taking so long to be looked at!"

"It was horrifying, Cassie! Your mouth unhinged like an enderman!"

"Woah, that sounds pretty awesome to me!"

"Oh, Notch, I can't go anywhere with you, Cass!"

Cassie looked hurt. "That hurt my feelings. Now we're both in the wrong."

"I wanna go home, we're leaving, Cassie!" Winslow started walking towards their portal.

"In that case," Cassie said. "I should probably mention that all our luggage is filled with griefer meat."

Winslow stumbled on a block. "Wh-what?!"

"I'm building a Meat Wither! Any meat won't do!"

"You know what? Forget it. I'm not even shocked anymore."

"Oh, that's no fun, mate."

"This has become the normality for you, Cass!"

"Guess I'll have to try harder next time!"

"Please don't…" Winslow grimaced.

"I feel like I've initiated a challenge!"

"Cassie please."

"It's too late now… you!"

"You?"

"I totally don't know your name."

"What? We've known each other for years, Cassie. You even SAID my name in Chapter One!"

"And what an impression you've made. Breaking the fourth wall, a felony!"

"My name is Winslow!"

"What?"

"I said, my name is Winslow Calico!"

"Oh, I thought you were Winslow Tortoiseshell."

"Why would you think that?!"

"Mostly the hoodie, are you sure?"

"I'm sure!"

"Well, if you excuse me, I have some paintings to burn back home…"

* * *

 **Honestly, these types of stories are really easy to type up. So short, so simple, so fun! Yeah! Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Cassie! You've tracked mud all over the carpet!" WInslow was almost surprised with his words. Normally, he'd be complaining about all the brutal crimes Cassie was commiting.

"Now that right there is a mess!" Even when not blowing up everything, she was still sarcastic in everything.

"I just had it cleaned yesterday, Cass!"

"I'm not responsible for this! I've been jamming on the noteblocks all morning!"

"Those are clearly your footprints, Cassie!"

"Then there is an impostor on the loose!"

"They lead directly to you!"

"Clue number one, the impostor is a Vex ghost!"

"Cassie, stop—

Suddenly, the entire house was blown off its foundation, and a cloud of dust filled the air. Winslow screamed and covered his face, while Cassie just stood there, not reacting a bit.

When the dust cleared, Winslow slowly removed his hands. And saw the entire Crowne Mesa burning in flames. It looked worse than its previous state. He had no words. No words, that is, except for one.

"CASSIE!"

In response, she waved her arms. "Happy Birthday!"

"I-It's not...please tell me you had nothing to do with this!"

"Why don't you blow out your candles?"

"You've gone too far this time, Cassie!"

"What's that? It's hard to hear you over the sound of melting Mesa!"

"How did you even do this?"

"A dollop of fairy dust!"

"Cassie."

"I ripped a tag off a mattress!"

"This isn't funny, Cassie!"

"Who's laughing? Clearly not all the people who just exploded!"

"I'm leaving..I've had enough of this!"

"But think of all the perfectly roasted heads we get to munch on now!"

"But… why? What?!"

"Because were friends," Cassie raised a finger. "And friendship is two best friends munching on a well cooked head together!"

"That isn't friendship, Cassie, that's sicko!"

"Well, then you're probably not going to like your birthday decorations…"

"It's not even my…" WInslow started, before spotting something… floating… towards them. "Oh my gosh."

Heads tied to Elytra. Flying towards them. THOUSANDS of heads. Winslow couldn't even.

"SURPRISE!" Cassie said.

Winslow couldn't even speak. "Ah, uh, oh Notch, oh oh oh oh."

"Sorry, buddy, I thought you liked heads!" She shrugged. "Obviously there was a miscommunication."

"This awful, Cassie!"

"You're right. It's not nearly as tasteful as I pictured it in my head."

"I think I'm going to throw…" Suddnly, one of the heads grazed Winslow's waist. "Oh Notch one touched me!"

"This was clearly the wrong way to go!"

"You think, Cass?!"

"What can I say? I expected them to be cooked more. Raw heads are just gross…"

"But that isn't the problem, Cassie!" Winslow spat. "Why would you think any of this was a good idea?!"

"Probably because I'm a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence."

Silence.

"Oh…" Winslow grumbled.

"I don't understand how you keep forgetting that."

* * *

 **No comment. Except this one:**

 **HAS CASSIE GONE TOO FAR?! FIND OUT! *coming soon intensifies***


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. No evidence of any sociopathic work from Winslow's best friend. Then again…

"Cassie! I know you've done something!" Winslow said, tense.

"Whatever do you mean?" Cassie asked, as she chomped on a cookie. HOPEFULLY not made out of some human parts.

"You've always done something whenever we do fun things. It's a lovely day out, we're having a good time. What have you done?"

"You mistake me for some sort of scoundrel!"

Winslow scoffed. "Cass!"

"I am a respected member of the community! To even insinuate-"

"Ok, then Carl, so what did you do today?" Winslow cut in.

Cassie put a hand to her mouth. "Hmm… well, let's see… I washed the minecarts…"

"U-huh…"

"I made a donation to the local Mine-Scouts faction…"

"Sure…"

"I returned an overdue music disc from Blockbuster."

"What else?"

"Hmmm, I stepped on an endermite by accident!"

"Go on, Cass."

"And… Um…" Cassie strained her face a bit. "I baked some pumpkin pie for our neighbor Grian. I believe that's it! Done!"

"That's it…" Winslow said, unbelieving.

"That's all I did today." Cassie nodded.

Without warning, a giant, strange rift appeared in front of the duo. It made loud noises, and flashed different colours.

"Ooooooooooooh…" Cassie began.

"CASSIE! What is that?!" Winslow shouted over the whooshing sounds coming from the rift thing.

"I… may have forgot to mention one of my activities today!"

"Cassie!"

"I apologize, that was wrong."

"Explain, Cass!"

"Well… from here it looks like a Ghast."

Winslow facepalmed. "I'm not in the mood for this…"

"I think it's just a beacon ray and some gunpowder."

"Just tell me, Cassie."

"Fine!" Cassie sighed. "I may have created a crack in space time…"

To Winslow's shock, hands started coming out through the rift.

"…in which to collect a bunch of villager hands!"

Silence.

"Huh…" Winslow almost sighed.

"What do you mean, 'huh'?" Cassie sounded concerned, for once.

"I think I was expecting worse!"

"Worse? But this is totally fudged bro!"

"It is!" Winslow stated. "B-but after last time with the Formidi-Bomb and the heads, it's just…"

"Come on, look at this. How did I even do this?" Cassie said. It was almost as if she was encouraging him to be disgusted.

"I don't understand how or why you do anything!"

"Do you know what it feels like to be Cassie right now? It hurts. Not as much as the villagers but it hurts!"

"Um… Cassie?"

"What?"

"Why are there only hands from white villagers?

"Well, you know, whities gotta pay."

"Oh."

"And the payment is villager hands."

* * *

 **Hmm... not as bad as before. But why? DUN DUN DUN**


	6. Chapter 6

Cassie looked up from her hopper item sorter as it sorted out the heads from the legs as Winslow entered the room. He was carrying a chest in his arms. She looked down again at her creation as he stood next to her. For a while, there was silence except for the redstone doing its work.

"Aren't you going to say it?" Cassie asked.

"Say what, Cassie!?"

"THAT! My name! All offended and annoyed!"

"I'm leaving, Cassie."

She looked up again. "What?"

Winslow repeated, "I'm moving out."

"It's the body part sorter isn't it... You never were a fan of industrail home design!"

"It's a lot of things, Cassie!"

"Nu-huh-huh! Just let me explain!" Cassie shushed, then put on a business manager accent, "Efficiency, industry, never before have so many body parts been so manageable!"

"Cassie!"

"I'm the Soren the Architect of human meat!"

"I've already packed, I'm not coming back."

"Aw, come on! We haven't even gotten to the big surprise yet!"

"I'm sure it's very upsetting!"

Cassie frowned. "Well, now I don't even want to show you!"

Winslow siged in relief. "Good! I don't want to see it!"

"Man, you're being a huge b hole right now."

He opened his mouth in shock and scoffed. "I'm not the one shoving people into a meat grinder!"

"It's not a meat grinder, it's a griefer slicer!"

"Gross!"

"Do you know what's gross?" Cassie glared at Winslow. "Your attitude!"

"Oh, Notch, are you serious?!"

"What have I done to deserve all this b hole coming out of your mouth?"

"It's everything, Cassie! It's everything you've done! Ever!"

"Everything? Even the time I helped Sqaishey with her garden?"

"Youu buried her there!"

"It's what she would have wanted!"

"You buried her alive!"

"She wasn't keeping up with the weeding! As president of the homeowners association, I had to take immediate action!"

"All you do is kill people, Cassie!"

"That's like saying all Ellegaard did was engineer inventions."

"You are completely insane!"

"Oh, weird! That's what all these griefers said!"

Unexpectedly, the room began to shake, and screaming was heard outside. Blood splattered against the window. But through the spatters, Winslow saw a massive tornado-looking creature with tentacles and three heads. Made of blood and meat and human heads. It was all Winslow could do to not throw up.

"Is that the surprise..?"

"Well…" Cassie looked guilty. "Nope!"

"That looks like a meat wither, did you finish your meat wither, Cassie?!"

"Maybe…"

Winslow sighed. "It's horrifying, Cassie."

Cassie looked flattered. "Thank you."

 **Woah, so many chapters in one hour. Looks like the final straw for Winslow. Does Cassie care? What will happen next? And-**

 **DK: Oh my Notch, STAHP!**

 **Me: Fine, then! Cya!**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Winslow left.

"Meow!" said the ginger cat in front of her. It wore a pumpkin on its head, carved in the face of Winslow. For a sociopath, Cassie had a rather stable hand.

"Who me?" she still had not changed in the slightest, though.

"Meow meow meow meow!"

"What ever could you be referring to?"

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow!"

Cassie looked behind her, at the hand chair. "Oh! I've recently taken up carpentry."

"Meeow!"

"Oh, how would you feel if I called YOUR work a monstrosity?"

"Meow MEOW meow?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Of course I had to use faces! Anything else would be disrespecting the art!"

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow!"

"It's called modernism, only I've made it more modern by using face parts of the Old Builders and the Order of the Stone!

"Meeeow-meeeeeeow!"

"I disagree with their motives."

"Meow!"

"Someone had to take a stand! I'm patriot, and a hero!"

"Meow meow meow meow meow!"

"Fine! If you're going to whine about it, I can see if I can sow them back on."

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow!"

"I think their bodies are still in the blood canal…"

"Meow meow meow meow!"

"Yes, I'm the crazy one, not the people who elected those noobs!"

"Meow meow meow!"

"If you paid any attention to our city charter meetings, you would see it wasn't an overreaction," said Cassie.

That's when the cat sat down.

"Um… what are you doing?"

"Meow…"

Cassie glared at it. "You're sitting. You NEVER sit!"

"Meow meow meow meow meow!"

"You're always standing, Winslow! You're not supposed to sit."

The cat lay down on the floor.

"I find this very upsetting!"

"Meow meow meow meow!"

"You don't even care, do you?" Cassie scowled. "About MY feelings!"

"Meow meow!"

"Will you PLEASE stand up, Winslow!"

The cat did a handstand. A freaking HANDSTAND.

"I don't even know who you are anymore…"

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow?"

"No, you cannot take off the mask. It has to look right when throw you into the meat canal."

 _Five weeks later..._

Cassie knocked on the door of Winslow's apartment. She carried the Winslow pumpkin helmet under her arm. "Winslow, you home? Ding dong!" Nothing. She tried a different approach. "Landlord! Pizza delivery! Fire department! Bank manager! You have an appointment!"

"What do you want, Cassie?" Winslow's voice rang out.

"I want to be treated like a friend, Winnie."

"We're not friends anymore!"

"Didn't you get my apology jukebox?"

"Jukeboxes aren't supposed to bleed and scream!"

"I guess it's less a jukebox and more a statement on jukeboxes…"

"Why don't you go horrify someone else, Cassie?!"

"I miss your grumpy face. And the pumpkin helmet I carved hasn't worked. It's just not grump enough!"

"You made a mask of my face…?"

"Yes!" Cassie said. "And speaking of which, you might want to avoid being seen by the Admins…"

"CASSIE!"

Aahhh… the classic CASSIE scream. "To some you are now known as Nikolai Sponigouph. New leader of the Blaze Rods!

"Go home, Cassie, I'm calling the Moderators…" Winslow groaned.

"Bad idea, Nikolai! And you know there isn't a prison I can't dig my way out of!"

"I'm dialing!"

"Oh, come on! I have nowhere to go! I burned my house down once it had enough chickens inside! Then I used the rest of my iron buying the chickens!"

"And whose fault is that?!"

"Society! Society and the chickens!"

"Cassie, please! I gave you every chance I could, I- I just can't do it anymore!"

"What if I got you… ten million diamonds cash?"

"You don't have ten million diamonds, Cassie!"

"I buried a large chest of golden ingots once. I could go dig that up!"

"No, Cassie!"

"It was either that or my dead people portraits. Either way, a lot of something in buried in a hole somewhere."

"I'm putting on music, Casise, I can't listen anymore!"

Some type of jazz music started playing loudly from inside the room.

"How rude…"

"I am sorry, flesh-me is so ungrateful, Cassie!" Cassie imitated Winslow the mask.

"And after all we've been through, it's scandalous I must say."

"You do wonderful things and deserve appreciation!"

"It's okay… he'll come around. As soon as the chicken jukebox arrives!"

As if brought on by words, there was a loud crash inside, followed by clucking and screaming.

" _CASSIE!_ "

"You're welcome!"


	8. Chapter 8

" _Cass! I can't believe you!_ " Cassie said in Winslow's voice.

The pumpkin helmet was lying down on a tree stump. She was speaking to herself. Cassie hadn't done too many major sociopathic acts recently. She'd been mostly going freestyle the whole time, doing what came to mind.

"Uh-oh! What have I done this time?"

" _You killed someone and chopped them up and they're right here on the floor, CASSIE!_ " Indeed, there were bloody body pieces everywhere.

"I didn't do that! Why would you - why would you think I would do such a thing?"

 _"Cassie! All the blood and the - the pieces… you murderer!"_

"I - I think I would of remembered… um… dismembering someone and putting all their bits on the ground right here… this is not the sort of thing I would usually forget about!"

 _"CASSIE! I HATE YOU CASSIE. I HATE YOU!"_

"Oh, watch it, now who's being hurtful? YOU, Winslow, YOU."

 _ **"Caaaaaaaaaassie…"**_

Cassie stopped. "Who… said that?"

The pumpkin started floating upwards, and yellow pupils appeared inside the helmet. _**"It was me, Cass."**_

"Winslow?"

 ** _"Yes, Cassie."_**

"You came back…?"

 _ **"You must finish your work, Cassie."**_

Cassie scrunched up her face in confusion. "My work?"

 _ **"There is so much to do, we mustn't dawdle…"**_

"You said you weren't coming back!"

 _ **"Caaaaaaasie!"**_

"Yeah?"

 _ **"Caaaaaaasie!"**_

"I don't know what you need me to say…"

 _ **"CAAAAAAAASSSSIE!"**_

"WHAT?!" Cassie asked, angirly.

Silence.

 _ **"What are you planning, Cassie?"**_

Cassie shrugged. "I'm just kinda freestyling it these days, taking things as they come!"

 _ **"You are better than that, Cassie. You're better!"**_

"I am, aren't I!" Cassie said, proudly.

" _ **You're Cassie Rose."**_

"I AM Cassie Rose!"

 _ **"Caaaaaaasie!"**_

"That's me!"

 _ **"CAAAAAAAASSSSIE!"**_

"Geez, you sure like your yelling…"

ONE MONTH LATER

 _ **"Caaaaaaasie!"**_

"Ugh…" Cassie groaned. She could barely open her eyes. Her entire body felt… awful.

 ** _"Caaaaaaasie! You need to get out, Cassie, you're in grave danger."_**

"Where are we?" Cassie asked.

Winslow Mask ignored her. _**"I'll find a light, Cassie!"**_ And floated off.

Cassie lay there in silence and darkness. "Oooooookay…"

Ten seconds later, glaring lights blinded her temporarily. But once it faded… dead bodies everywhere, and a flood of items.

"Oh! It's my loot pit," Cassie said, as-a-matter-of-factly. She tried to stand up, but an incredible pain shot throughout her body. Not that she cared about the pain, anyway. Though she still coudn't stand up.

 _ **"You had a terrible fall, Cassie."**_

"I - I think my legs are broken," She looked at her legs. Her bones were pretty much sticking out. There was blood everywhere, but not from the loot pit. "Yup!"

 _ **"You're in danger, you need to get out."**_

"How long have I been down here? Feels like a loooong time."

 _ **"You're work isn't finished, Cassie, you have so much more to do."**_

"I don't think I can move, Winslow."

 _ **"You must act quickly. Something is down here with us…"**_

"That's probably the Ender dragon," Cassie pointed out. "She won't bother us. That stupid thing only eats chorus fruit!"

 _ **"It grows closer…"**_

"Are you ALWAYS this creepy, Winslow?"

 _ **"I'll go find some ladders,"**_ The pumpkin helmet Winslow flew off.

"And some g-apples, too!"

 _ **"CASSIE!"**_ It called out from far away.

"I know," Cassie said. "It's all laughs with ol' Cassie."

There was some strange bumping noises from inside, that echoed throughout the pit.

"Winslow? Was that you?"

Nothing.

"Maybe it's my stomach, making the rumblies. Hungry for hands! Remember that, Winslow?"

Nadda.

"Winslow?"

Two yellow eyes floated back towards Cassie. _**"Caaaaaassie!"**_

"Couldn't find the ladders?"

 _ **"I'm sorry, Cassie, you'll need to do this yourself."**_

"Welp, that's a bummer."

 _ **"CAAAAAAAAAAASSSIE!"**_

"That's not gonna work. I'm in too bad of a mood."

 _ **"CAAAAAAAAAAASSSIE!"**_

"Alright… oh, hey! How did all these bodies get down here?" Cassie repeated from all those months ago.

 _ **"You killed all these people, Cassie."**_

"Collecting piles of human meat is my LEAST favourite thing to do!"

 _ **"CAAAAAAAAAAASSSIE!"**_

"I'm a rascal. Just a no good troublemaker, that's me!"

 **Look at all the mischief Cassie's been up to! A demonic mask is now her spirit guide, she's done HEAPS of bad things, and now... well... you'll see!**


	9. Chapter 9: FINALE

Cassie and Winslow Helmet stood atop the cliff, looking at Cassie's destruction. Cassie was not in a good condition, either. Her cap was crinkled, and her hoodie was ripped and dirty. One of the lenses in her glasses was cracked, the other completly missing. She leaned on a crutch, and one of her legs was a peg-leg.

 _ **"CAAAAAAAAAAASSSIE!"**_ Winslow Mask yelled.

"I guess I'm done."

 _ **"You must complete your work, Cassie."**_

"There's nothing LEFT to complete! It's all gone!" She pointed to the dying world.

 _ **"CAAAAAAAAAAASSSIE!"**_

"I'm DONE, Winslow!" Cassie, for once, was frustrated.

 _ **"CAAAAAAAAAAASSSIE!"**_

"Why are you still yelling at me?!"

 _ **"You must complete your work, Cassie."**_

"All the hands are eaten, all the meat bosses are made, unleashed and also eaten-"

 _ **"CAAAAAAAAAAASSSIE!"**_

"Yes, it was very upsetting."

 _ **"I can't believe you, Cassie."**_

Silence, except for roaring meat bosses, burning buildings, screaming people, item factories, death and etcetera.

"Do you remember the Blood Portal in Boomtown?"

 **"** ** _CASSSIE!"_**

"Yeah. That was my favourite."

 _ **"CAAAAAAAAAAASSSIE!"**_

"You know what?" Cassie muttered. "I don't even think you're the real Winslow!"

 _ **"Of course I am, Cassie!"**_

"I think you're a liar and a cheat!"

 _ **"You must finish your work, Cassie."**_

"I'm gonna find the REAL Winslow!" Cassie started limping away.

 _ **"CAAAAAAAAAAASSSIE!"**_ It started following Cassie as she attempted to move faster.

"I don't think he's gonna be very pleased about all of these things I've done!"

 _ **"It's almost time."**_

"Remember the robot thing with all the brain chips? The thing that would electrify people's brains and make them eat themselves?"

 _ **"Yes, Cassie."**_

"Winslow's gonna be REAL upset to learn I made that!"

 _ **"You're almost done, Cassie."**_

"When I find the REAL Winslow, I bet he's going to be the most mad at YOU."

 ** _"CAAAAAAAAAAASSSIE!"_**

"Identity theft, that's a felony!"

 _ **"CAAAAAAAAAAASSSIE!"**_

"Yelling! Also a felony!"

 _ **"CAAAAAAAAAAASSSIE!"**_

"WINSLOOOOW!"

 _ **"CAAAAAAAAAAASSSIE!"**_

"WINSLOOOOW!"

The entire walk, they screamed at each other. They stopped, though, once they reached the real Winslow's destroyed apartment.

There was no door, but Cassie didn't want to be rude to her best friend. "Winslow! Are you home? Winslow-"

 _ **"I'm right here, Cassie."**_

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE NOT WINSLOW, YOU'RE AN IMPOSTER!"

 _ **"CAAAAAAAAAAASSSIE!"**_

"STOP IT!"

 _ **"You must finish your work, Cassie."**_

Cassie ignored it. "Winsloooooow! Winslow!" She called again.

 _ **"You're almost done, Cassie."**_

"I'm coming in, Winslow! I'm sorry if this violates your restraining order, but it's important!" Cassie limped her way into the room. Nothing but destroyed furniture. At first. "Winslow? Winslow?"

She looked down.

And saw the skeleton that used to be Winslow. All it had on was its hoodie, everything else was ashes, somehow.

"Oh," Cassie said, silently. "I guess you're gone."

The pumpkin helmet lay in the ashes behind her, inactive.

* * *

Cassie looked down at the Endermite feeding pit below her. They beckoned her, almost. Her toes were off the edge of the cliff she was standing on.

"CASSIE!" Cassie mimicked, in Winslow's accent. It lacked the usual jolliness.

"Oh, hey!"

"CASSIE!"

"I didn't do that!"

"CASSIE!" She was crying, now. "CAAAAASSIE!"

* * *

 _Cassie Rose leaned forwards, wails of sadness following her all the way down._

* * *

 **Oh my goodness, how dark! I was planning to write a flashback, but that was taking WAY too long. So, yeah. Cassie nuuuuuuuu we loved your sociopathic ways.**

 **And I'm surprised with the positivity this fic has gotten over its life! Who know a short story about sociopathic guys and humanoid cats would get some great feedback?**

 **Meh! I don't wanna judge the fanbase. Thanks for reading, CYA!**

 **DK: BAI!**


End file.
